


Wonderland

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: I got a request on tumble to write a Haldir and modern girl reader.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun started to appear in the sky, turning the ground a shade of yellow and orange as the new day was beginning, there was a fresh unknown scent being carried by the wind making Haldir stop in his patrol and sniff the air, turning to face the wind he sniffed again and raised an eyebrow, he had never smelled the scent before and his curiosity got the better of him, informing the patrol to go on, he took his bow of his shoulder and notched an arrow before following the scent to its source. 

Every step Haldir made took him closer and closer to the unknown scent and further away from the patrol, of course, he was still in the borders of Lothlórien, but something deep down in his gut told Haldir this was something not of Middle Earth. Coming to the deep bank Haldir gently stepped to the edge sniffing the air, the scent was coming from below the bank, turning his eyes downward he looked over it and was surprised to see the body of a girl laying at the bottom, she wasn’t injured or dead for the matter his keen elven eyes saw her chest rise and fall in the steadiness of breathing, looking around Haldir saw a path leading to the bottom, removing the arrow from his bow, he returned it to its quiver and slung his bow over his shoulder and followed the path down to the sleeping maiden. 

Standing next to her Haldir ran his eyes over the strange clothes she was wearing, and he knew she definitely was not from Middle Earth, he had traveled the whole land in his younger days and never saw anything like she was wearing. Softly he reached out and gently ran his fingers along her cheek to make sure his eyes were not lying to him, she was warm but his touch seemed to alert her as she started to make small groans and her eyes began to open. 

….

Opening your eyes the smell of grass and leaves hit your nostrils, making you blink a few times you were staring up at blue skies and you could see the top of trees, making you confused when you went to bed the night before you were in your room, did your old habit of sleepwalking reappear? It had been years since you last had an “episode” as the doctors called it. Pushing yourself up you sat and crossed your legs as you rubbed the rest of the sleep out of your eyes and started to have a look around, you were in a forest where you couldn’t be sure, checking around you and on you, you huffed out when you couldn’t find your phone _“Great, just great”_ you mumbled to yourself as you rose to your feet trying to decide what your next move should be, trying to remember what you learned in the time you spent with the girl guilds, and all the survival shows you watched on netflix your first move was to find water, turning in a circle you stopped at the sight of something behind a tree, you whole body told you not to make a sound but your brain told you to call out and you did _“Hello?”_ you heard your voice leave your body as you stared at the tree, watching a blonde head appear from around the tree, looking at the man in front of you it took you by surprise, you shock your head it couldn’t be, it just couldn’t be Haldir from your favourite film, watching him step out fully behind the tree you studied him and you know it was him, as he gave you the once over he opened his mouth and said a greeting back to you in the common tongue but it was lost on you as your body fell to the ground. 

….

A strange feeling washed over you as you slowly returned to consciousness, you felt a softness under you and what seemed to be a blanket over you, _“it must have been a dream”_ you thought to yourself as you bought your hands to your face and rubbed your eyes again before opening them. Bolting up at the sight of Haldir sitting next to you, he sensed you fear and trying to calm you reached out slowly but you were wriggling away from him and ended up falling off the other side of the bed you were in.

_“Calm down, you are safe”_ Haldir gently spoke as he learned and looked over the bed at you laying on the floor looking like a corned animal. 

_“Where am I?”_ you asked as you rose to your feet and placed your hands on your hips.

_“You are in Lothlórien”_ Haldir answered watching you carefully.

_“Right, so it wasn’t a dream”_ you mumbled as you paced back and forth lost in thought. 

_“What wasn’t a dream?” _Haldir asked studying your strange ways.

Stopping you turned to face Haldir and laughed _“This, this wasn’t a dream, I am here in Lothlórien”_ turning on you spot with your hands extended you dropped them at the side of you _“You’re not even real where I come from, you’re from a film”_ you started to rant _“How did I even get here? Last time I was in a forest, but now I’m here…. Did you bring me here?”_ You finally asked.

_“Well I wasn’t going to leave you in the middle of the forest, and everyone who enters here has to speak to the great Lady….”_

_“Lady Galadriel”_ you finished Haldir’s sentence and watched him nod. 

_“She is on her way here, so please sit”_ Haldir said as he pointed to the bed. 

Turning your head to the bed and back to Haldir, you let out a sigh and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge as he sat back down in his chair, you could sense he had questions for you as he kept looking up at you, and you had your own, but you were sure you would get your answers from the great Lady Galadriel. 


	2. Wonderland part 2

Sitting in the chair you started to fidget as you waited for Galadriel to come into the room, you had a nervous habit of tapping your foot on the floor and twisting your fingers in your hands, slowly you rose your eyes to Haldir who was sitting perfectly still, but watching you like a hawk dropping your eyes back to the floor the moment you connected with the blue ones of Haldir, you felt your heart race at the embarrassment, and soon enough you felt your cheeks heating up, trying to slow your breathing down you heard a quiet knock in the door and lifting your head up you watched as the tall and beautiful Lady Galadriel stepped into the room. 

Jumping to your feet you watched Haldir greet her by placing his hand over his heart and slightly bowing his head, you knew from the film’s this was a common greeting between elves, and as you were not an elf you thought it would be best if you didn’t do that, as Galadriel turned to you, you slightly bowed your head a little before looking back up Haldir then to her holding a small smile on your face. 

_“So this is the human girl, my guards have told me about”_ Galadriel said as she took in your appearance, noticing the small worry looks you shot to Haldir and back to her. 

_“Yes, my Lady Galadriel”_ Haldir said as he walked beside you to try and ease your worry. 

_“What is your name child?”_ Galadriel asked you with a small smile. 

Wetting your lips you looked up at her, and opened your mouth only to shut it again as you took a step back after hearing her voice inside your head, telling you everything would be ok and you were not in trouble, taken a few breaths you finally found your voice _“I’m (y/n)…. My lady.”_

_“(Y/n), as you may already know I am Lady Galadriel, and he is Haldir the captain of my guard and also the elf who rescued you and brought you here, for your own protection” _

_“I’m sorry but how did I come here?”_ You asked still confused with how you ended up here in one of your favourite movies. 

_“I will take you to the mirror, we can find out your purpose here and it will give you answers”_ Lady Galadriel said as she reached for the door handle slowly opening the door. 

_“So I’m not in trouble?”_ You asked mainly to yourself but you forgot the great hearing of the elves, as you turned to Haldir. 

Looking at you Haldir held a small smile _“Not at all”_ he whispered before turning to face Galadriel as she held a smile too. 

_“Welcome (Y/n) to Lothlórien, please both of you do join me in a walk to the mirror”_ Lady Galadriel spoke as she turned and started to walk out of the room, while you felt Haldir place his hand on your lower back as he slowly pushed you forward so you could follow, before taking his place at the side of Galadriel.

Walking out of the room your eyes were greeted with a sea of trees all illuminated with pale blue light from hanging lanterns, and lots of stairs winding around each and every tree, turning around on the spot you took in everything you could see, you were sure they had stolen the stars and placed them in the lanterns, it was the most beautiful thing you have seen in your whole life.

Standing at the top of another set of stairs Galadriel turned and looked at you lost in your admiration for her home, smiling to herself she turned to Haldir but her smile got bigger as she saw Haldir was staring at you with a look she had never seen in his eyes before, and she knew it, Haldir had found his soulmate, but she was leading you to the mirror, for you and her had to see what you were doing here in Middle Earth and if you would ever return to your own time.


	3. Wonderland part 3

Clearing her throat, Galadriel motioned to you to step up the stairs, blinking a few times your brain buffed itself and you started to walk the stairs, looking at each one so you wouldn’t fall down them, slowly turning her body Galadriel started you follow you as she spoke to Haldir in his mind. 

_ “You know the rules Captain Haldir, you must stay here”  _ her voice echoed in his mind as Haldir watched you and Lady Galadriel disappear over the stairs and towards the mirror, as he started to pace back and forth at the bottom of the stairs, for he did know that only the lady and the person it concerned could look into the mirror, only after they had looked could they tell of what they saw within it. 

….

Standing in front of the large bowl in the clearing, you watched as the Lady carried a silver jug to the water and filled it up before heading back towards the bowl, wetting your lips you inhaled before speaking  _ “What will I see?”  _ you whispered out and saw her gently smile as she started to pour the water in. 

_ “Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things…Things that were, things that are, and some things…that have not yet come to pass”  _ she said as she stepped back and you stepped forward and peered over the bowl and into the water, seeing only your reflection at first before the image started to change.

….

Looking up at the stairs Haldir could see strange lights, and he knew you were currently looking into the mirror, he had a weird feeling, filling up his body as he turned fully towards the stairs and stepped forward placing a foot on the first step. 

A scream echoed from beyond the stairs that sent him running up them, reaching the top with his sword at the ready Haldir looked down into the mirror pit and saw the lady trying her hardest to pull you out of the mirror, running down the stairs Haldir jumped the last few and made it to the mirror, dropping his sword he jumped in and placed his hands under your arms lifting and pushed you up and over the side as the lady stepped back looking like she had seen a ghost. 

Placing you on the ground Haldir held your body up as he checked you over as you were coughing water up and trying to catch your breath, turning to Galadriel with worried eyes she shook her head out of disbelief  _ “My lady what happened?”  _ Haldir asked, feeling scared for the first time in his adult life, as he turned his eyes back to you checking you over again. 

_ “It grabbed her, it grabbed her”  _ Lady Galadriel was muttering as Haldir gently laid you down on the floor once he felt you breathing, turning back to the Lady he saw as she took a set on the bench staring at the mirror still muttering. 

_ “What grabbed her?”  _ Haldir asked in confusion. 

Pointing with a shaking finger Lady Galadriel drew Haldir’s eyes to the mirror, _ “the mirror grabbed her, and dragged her in, I need to seek answers with Lord Celeborn”  _ She spoke as she rose to her feet and hurried passed Haldir and you laying on the ground and ascended the stairs, leaving Haldir confused.

Turning his eyes back to the mirror he saw the blue light coming from it, rising to his feet Haldir stepped up to the mirror and looked in, at first he saw just his reflection, but then the water started to swirl around and fade showing him an image of you standing in a white dress with flowers in your hair and hands, but before his eyes you dress started to change to red as you fell to the ground and a giant orc appeared behind you pulling his sword out of your body, throwing himself back from the mirror, Haldir eyes landed on your body, getting to his feet he rushed over to you and gently picked you up, caring you from the mirror and vowing for as long as he lived no harm would come to you, for he knew what the mirror showed could be changed.


End file.
